Orange
by uluksx
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang gadis biasa yang bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pria tampan yang luar biasa arogan. Menganggap dirinya lebih baik dari siapa pun. Hingga suatu peristiwa menyadarkan Ichigo. Bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bila di hadapkan dengan keburukan dunia
1. Aneh

Sejak awal **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

Ini hanya imajinasi liar yang tertuang dalam tulisan.

Typo, OOC, AU, bahasa jelek dll

IchigoRukia

[Romance]

Kritik dan Saran dibutuhkan

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'Banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui di dunia ini, terutama soal hantu'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesialan yang paling aku sesali adalah bertemu pria aneh dan misterius di pinggir jembatan. Di lihat dari tampangnya, bisa di pastikan bahwa pria itu model kelas atas. Lihat saja baju yang di kenakan masih terbilang rapi bagi seorang gelandangan tampan yang tersesat di kelamnya malam. Hanya saja mata beriris madu itu terlalu tajam menatapku. Sampai-sampai hal yang buruk selalu melintas didalam pikiranku.

"Apa lihat-lihat hah?"

Tuh-kan, dugaanku selalu benar. Ia adalah pria tampan dengan seribu kegalakan yang luar biasa. Sedangkan aku si gadis polos nan lugu yang terlalu takut dengan kata-katanya yang diucapkanya.

**oooo**

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah" Cercaku pada seorang pemuda yang masih duduk manis di atas kasur.

Hampir seminggu ini pria bermarga Kurosaki lebih senang mengikutiku seperti benalu. Menjadikanku sebagai budak di kamar kesayanganku sendiri. Pernah terlitas dipikiranku bagaimana cara mengusir laki-laki itu dari dalam kehidupanku. Sayangnya itu adalah hal yang terasa sia-sia.

Sungguh, bukan hal baik saat melihat wajah cuek dan judes yang ditunjukannya. Apalagi sorot mata seakan selalu mengoreksi setiap ucapanku. Memangnya apa salahku coba? Sudalah, benalu itu kadang memang tak memiliki rasa malu.

"Ya pergilah, dan belajarlah supaya jadi orang yang berguna"

Ada perasaan sangat kesal yang tak bisa aku gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Apa dia pikir aku ini orang yang tidak berguna? Rasanya aku ingin menjabak rambut orange-nya itu. Sabar adalah kunci utamaku saat menghadapi laki-laki tersebut. Semoga di umur yang masih belia ini, aku tidak memiliki tanda penuaan dini.

**oooo**

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, menurut artikel yang telah aku baca. Model kelas atas yang namanya tengah naik daun di negaraku. Banyak orang yang membincarakan soal wajahnya yang tampan terutama media nasional maupun internasional. Model kelas atas yang menduduki peringkat 10 besar top model dengan bayaran termahal. Dia juga seorang pewaris tunggal sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang namanya sudah tidak asing di negaraku. Coba tebak, siapa yang tidak nge-fans dengan sosok itu? Contoh nyatanya adalah teman satu bangku-ku. Namanya Matsumoto, idola para lelaki di SMA-ku. Para lelaki yang memuja ke elokan tubuh seorang gadis. Dan Matsumoto termasuk salah satu gadis yang dipuja. Yah, aku akui dia mendapat nilai plus dari dadanya yang sudah melebihi kapasitas gadis normal seusia kami. Jangan tanyakan lagi ada berapa banyak laki-laki yang beradu keberuntungan untuk merebut perhatianya. Tapi selalu berakhir dengan penolakan yang terbilang sadis. Renji salah satunya, dia sudah beberapa kali mendapat bogem mentah dari Matsumoto secara cuma-cuma.

Nah, kembali ke topik utama. Kurosaki Ichigo seorang model yang tidak diragukan lagi tentang kemampuanya di dunia modelling.

Di kamar Matsumoto saja, ada berbagai jenis poster tentang dirinya yang tersebar diberbagai sudut ruangan. Bahkan di WC sekalipun. Sampai-sampai hal yang menjijikan seperti tidur dengan air liur yang menggenang bak air bah di atas poster pernah Matsumoto lakoni dan itu seperti sebuah hobi yang rutin terjadi setiap malam. Aku tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu untuk menyukai sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti. Maksudku, dia belum tentu mau melihat kita.

Dan berita terhangatnya saat ini adalah model tampan tersebut telah menghilang satu minggu yang lalu. Tidak ada kabar tentang kepergianya. Media tengah menyoroti dan menyimpulkan berbagai pendapat. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan kepergiannya tanpa meninggalkan jejak serta alasan yang jelas. Tak tanggung-tanggung, media juga mengumpulkan berbagai orang ahli untuk menganalisis kronologi penyebab hilangnya top model tersebut. Itu semakin membuatku bertanya dalam hati. Sepenting apakah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Tapi semua itu akan berakhir sia-sia. Kenapa? Karena saat ini Kurosaki Ichigo atau top model yang katanya seperti pangeran tampan yang turun dari langit itu sudah mati. Sekali lagi, dia sudah mati.

"Hai Rukia, apa kau melamun lagi hah?!" Ucapan dari Matsumoto yang masih diliputi kesedihan mendalam karena kabar berhembus yang tidak pernah mewakili perasaanya. Idolanya menghilang. Dan para awak media tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus turut berduka cita?"

Cercaku pada Matsumoto. Dengan lebay-nya mengusap air mata kesedihan di mata. Entah perkataanku salah tempat atau memang dirinya yang terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Sorot mata penuh amarah menatapku. Seakan mempertanyaakan dimana letak hati nuraniku.

"Baiklah, aku turut prihatin" Ucapku penuh penyesalan. Penyesalan karena harus pura-pura prihatin dengan kondisinya.

"Menangis membuatku lapar, kita makan dulu baru setelah itu bersedih lagi soal pangeran tampanku"

Ibarat kejatuhan puluhan batu besar di kepala. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menyikapi kebodohan sahabatku itu. Sungguh, aku menghabiskan waktu setengah jam duduk di kantin untuk mendengarkan curhatannya yang tidak jelas. Lebih mirisnya lagi, perutku sudah melilit dan dia baru sadar bahwa aku hampir mati kelaparan.

Ada dua alasan kenapa aku mau berteman dengan Matsumoto. Salah satu alasannya, karena aku adalah gadis polos dengan nada bicara ceplas-ceplos yang terkadang membuat orang sakit hati dan enggan berteman denganku. Sedangkan alasan keduanya karena Matsumoto seperti orang gila yang memiliki kesenangan untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan tenang orang lain. Apakah aku harus bersyukur? Aku harus bersyukur, karena dia satu-satunya orang yang kebal dengan omonganku.

**oooo**

"Hai, pendek!"

Ada ruam kemerahan dan rasa panas menjalar di kedua telinga. Saat sebuah suara yang menyebalkan menyapa indra pendengaranku. Ah, aku lupa dengan keberadaan mahkluk sialan yang masih berpose bak model di atas tempat tidurku. Sepulang sekolah adalah hal yang aku benci mulai saat ini. Menyesal dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Apa hah?!"

"Dasar anjing pitbull"

"Jeruk busuk tidak berguna" Gumanku dalam suara yang hampir tidak terdengar pada pendengaran normal. Aku benci laki-laki ini. Aku beranjak pergi ke meja belajarku dan meletakan tas sekolahku. Meladeni laki-laki itu seakan menyedot habis tenaga kehidupanku. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah mencari cara bagaimana aku bisa lepas dari hantu bodoh tersebut. Kududukan bokongku pada kursi putarku. Membelakangi Ichigo yang masih saja menggodaku. Jujur, aku juga gadis normal yang kadang juga tergoda dengan wajahnya. Apa wajahnya itu tidak bisa dikondiskan hah? Lama-lama aku bisa gila.

"Kau bicara apa hah?"

Tiba-tiba kursiku berputar 180 derajat. Lebih tepatnya diputar oleh Ichigo. Dia berjongkok di depanku dengan tangan yang memegangngi sisi kursi. Tepat saat itu dengan jarak yang berdekatan, wajahku dan wajahnya saling bertemu. Aku bisa melihat jelas wajah tampanya. Bibir tipis yang seksi tapi saat berkata-kata tajamnya melebihi silèt. Rambut orangenya yang berkibar dan juga bola mata berwarna madu yang indah. Apa aku sudah masuk dalam pesonanya? Ah tidak, aku hanya kagum saja dengan dirinya.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, walaupun itu sebuah gumanan, apalagi isi hatimu saat ini" Jelasnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi telingaku dan membisikan kata-kata itu. Dengan nada begitu pelan serta menggoda. Sial, jangan-jangan dia sudah membaca terlalu banyak niat jahatku terhadap dirinya. Pikirku sekali lagi.

"Bukan niat jahat, tapi_"

Cup

Sebuah ciuman dia daratkan dibibirku. Aku bisa meraskan bibir Ichigo yang menyentuh bibirku halus seakan ini baru untuknya dan juga untukku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Seakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan tubuhku diam tanpa bisa menolak ciuman ini. Tangan besarnya membelai lembut pipi lalu berpindah ke belakang kepalaku, menekan tengkukku untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman ini. Ah, nafasku seakan habis, tersedot dengan kegiatan ini. Tapi kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa menolak? Apa yang terjadi? Seseorang tolong aku. Dan...

Kringgggg Krinngggg Kringggg

"Bangun idiot! Apa yang kau impikan kali ini hah?!"

Sebuah teriakan seketika memperjelas situasi saat ini. Mataku terbuka dengan wajah Ichigo tepat di depanku. Dia melayang di atas tubuhku tanpa dosa. Tunggu sejak kapan dia melayang di atas tubuhku?

"Wahh! Dasar mesum"

Sebuah teriakan dariku menjadi alarm kedua. Aku terlalu syok dengan mimpi barusan. Sungguh aku tidak berpikir mesum. Hantu itu saja yang selalu datang menggodaku dengan wajah tampannya dan tanpa aku sadari merasuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarku. Hingga hal yang tidak aku ingikan dalam mimpi terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa melawan. Ah, aku benci wajahnya. Sungguh.

"Kau mengatai aku mesum? Siapa yang sebenarnya mesum? Bila bermimpi soal puber jangan aku yang kau libatkan sebagai fantasy. Dasar bodoh"

Kata-kata tajamnya terlontar kepadaku yang baru bangkit dari ranjang dengan rambut kusut dan muka berantakan. Masa bodoh soal penampilan, apalagi dihadapan laki-laki bermulut tajam itu. Pagi yang harusnya indah terasa kelabu. Seakan mendung gelap nan hitam akan selalu menyabut pagiku. Bila hantu bernama Ichigo selalu bergentayangan di kamarku ini. Kenapa juga aku bermimpi tentangnya? Aku tidak rela ciuman pertamaku diregut olehnya walaupun itu dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu!" Teriakku mencoba menambah level kegalakan yang aku miliki.

"Bila kau ingin memukulku setidaknya usap dulu air liurmu yang menjijikan itu, dasar idiot"

Dengan santainya dia menunjuk jarinya ke arahku. Tatapan jijik juga mengikuti. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Ichigo. Seakan air liur juga hal biasa yang akan menyabut Ichigo, menurutku. Bila boleh memilih sekali lagi. Aku lebih memilih untuk melihat hantu buruk rupa sekalipun, dari pada harus mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati dari mulut tajam si hantu tampan. Dari sini hari-hariku akan semakin bertambah kelabu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AN: RnR plis


	2. Alasan

Sejak awal **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

Ini hanya imajinasi liar yang tertuang dalam tulisan

Typo, OOC, AU, bahasa jelek dll

IchigoxRukia

Kritik Saran dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alasan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bermain tebak menebak adalah permainan yang sering aku mainkan sejak kecil dan aku sangat suka itu. Kemenangan telak, serta kenyakinan bahwa otak yang aku warisi terbilang sangat jenius seperti menerbangkan angan tanpa batas di atas awan.

Tapi sayang, sejak memasuki sekolah menegah pertama. Otak yang selalu aku banggakan ini kemampuanya menurun dratis. Sampai berpikir bahwa kekuatan kejeniusan itu menghilang. Dan tinggalah kebodohan yang hampir permanen.

Sejak saat itu aku memiliki hobi baru bersama Matsumoto. Hobi baru yang sudah berjalan sejak pertama kali masuk ke SMA. Bahwa kami sepakat akan saling bekerjasama dalam memecahkan masalah seperti saat UAS berlangsung ataupun ketika ulangan harian dadakan dari wali kelas. Kami dua si joli memang terkenal dalam urusan seperti itu, terutama dikalangan para guru.

Ini adalah minggu kedua, sejak aku bertemu hantu tampan penuh pesona dengan sifat jutek nan judesnya. Ibaratkan saja keburukan selalu ada diantara kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Contoh sederhana adalah sifat ceplas-ceplosnya. Aku sedikit berpikir keras kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki kemampuan melihat barang tak kasat mata, hantu itu memilih diriku yang serba kekurangan ini untuk diikuti. Apa dia pikir aku ini pegawai dinas sosial khusus hantu? Intinya aku sedikit keberatan menampung hantu penasaran itu dalam sisi kehidupanku yang terbilang sederhana, sebelum kemampuan ini semakin memperburuk hidupku, dan yang paling parah dia sampai-sampai ikut ke sekolah dengan alasan klasik yang menurunkan harga diriku sebagai siswi SMA terhormat.

'Aku mengikutimu cuma ingin tahu, sejauh apa kemampuan otakmu ini bekerja di dalam kelas'

Sial-kan ucapanya itu. Seandainya dia masih jadi manusia, sudah ku injak-injak kaki jenjangnya itu. Oh iya aku lupa, dia kan tak memiliki kaki. Namanya juga hantu.

**ooo**

Aku sesekali memainkan bulpoin. Mengetuk ke arah dahi berharap otak ini mau bekerja sebelum bel istrirahat berbunyi.

Lima puluh butir soal kewarganegaraan seakan mengrong-rong minta segera diisi. Setengah jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan untuk mengerjakan soal sudah berjalan, tiba-tiba otakku berhenti bekerja mendadak. Dengan hasil akhir lembar jawaban yang masih terbilang suci dari coretan tangan. Aku berusaha berpikir untuk mengisi jawaban. Tapi berakhir dengan sia-sia. Dan usaha terakhirku adalah menengok ke samping kiri dimana Matsumoto berada. Dari tampang yang di perlihatkan sudah aku pastikan, ia telah mengisi lembar jawaban itu.

"Hei" panggilku pelan

"Apa? "

"Sudah kau isi jawaban soal 1-50?" tanyaku

Dia sedikit berpikir, sebelum menyerahkan lembar jawaban itu padaku. Tersenyum dengan bangga karena usahaku tak berakhir buruk. Segera ku ambil lembar jawaban itu untuk ku salin. Akan tetapi lembar jawaban Matsumoto ada yang salah. Sangat salah menurutku.

Ichigo

Pria tampan idolaku

Suami tampanku dimana kau berada

Aku Cinta Ichigo

Dan seterusnya. Ah, kekeliruan terbesarku adalah kenapa dari sekian banyak murid di kelas aku harus menyontek milik Matsumoto dan berakhir dengan hasil yang sia-sia.

"He he he"

Tiba-tiba suara tawa aneh menjalar ke indra pendengaranku. Tepat disamping wajahku, seorang hantu bodoh tersenyum penuh arti. Sejak kapan dia sudah berada di dalam kelas?

"Ternyata otakmu itu tak lebih besar dari biji kuaci"

Sungguh, tensi darah dengan cepat naik dengan alasan yang jelas. Ku tatap tampang arogan hantu tak tahu terimakasih itu. Tepat jari telunjuk menunjuk hidung mancung yang bagaikan prosotan anak TK. Ekspresi merendahkan seolah menyapa saat wajahnya dan wajahku saling bertemu.

"Diam kau, dasar brengsek" selaku merendahkan nada suara, pelan-pelan mata ini melirik bahwa tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan diriku saat berbicara dengan hantu disebelahku. Berharap mereka tidak akan menuduhku sebagai si gila yang suka berbicara sendiri. Padahal mereka juga belum tahu bahwa aku memiliki dunia yang berbeda dari mereka. Katakan saja sebagai dunia imajinasiku, bukan ini dunia penderitaanku.

"Kau mengatakan apa? Padahal aku berniat membantumu dengan otakku yang terbilang jenius ini"

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Tapi sayang, aku sudah berubah pikiran sejak 5 detik yang lalu"

Seandainya saja, ini bukan ujian ataupun berada di dalam penjara berkedok ruang ujian. Aku berharap bisa memukul kepala orangenya itu. Entah menggunakan benda apa saja yang ada disekitarku. Setidaknya memiliki tekstur keras yang bisa memecah kepalanya yang penuh akan kesombongan.

**ooo**

"Hei, Jeruk!"

Teriakku untuk ke tiga kalinya. Aku menatap hantu bernama Ichigo dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Disisi jalan, dekat emperan toko yang biasa aku lewati saat pulang sekolah. Ada sebuah toko bunga yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatianya. Dan itulah alasan paling mendasar, kenapa tenggorokanku menjadi sakit karena memanggilnya.

Dipandang dari segi estetika menurut seni yang sudah aku pelajari di kelas. Toko bunga itu terlihat biasa tak begitu menarik. Berjajar rapi dengan bunga mawar putih dan merah yang berjajar di etalase toko. Lalu ada tulip dan ester dipajang di dekat pintu masuk. Sungguh toko bunga yang sederhana bukan? Tapi kenapa Ichigo begitu tertarik menatap toko bunga tersebut dan mengabaikan teriakan dariku? Sungguh, aneh.

Kaki ini melangkah menyusul, pura-pura ikut menatap isi dari toko bunga sederhana tersebut. Leher ini aku arahkan ke kanan dan kiri toko. Mencoba mencari obyek favorit si Hantu sampai-sampai lupa akan olokanku. Satu obyek yang kini menjadi perhatianku, kulihat lagi lebih dalam, disana didekat meja kasir terdapat seorang wanita berambut karamel panjang. Satu kata, cantik definisi yang aku berikan untuk wanita pemilik toko bunga tersebut. Pantas saja mata hantu ini tak mau lepas memandangnya. Apa ketika dia masih hidup, suka memfungsikan kedua matanya untuk hal-hal seperti ini? Dasar semua laki-laki sama saja.

"Hei, Jeruk!" Teriakku lagi lebih dekat.

"Berisik" Ucapnya mengimbangi suara dariku.

"Apa kau mati karena ditolak wanita itu? Lalu bunuh diri?" Tanyaku tanpa dosa.

Tatapan tajam langsung menyambutku. Ekspresi kekesalan tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya itu. Entah, mengapa kali tiba-tiba aku merinding dibuatnya. Tatapan itu seakan benar-benar menyuruhku untuk diam beberapa saat. Kedua iris madu kembali melihat ke arah wanita tersebut.

"Bisakah kau diam kali ini wahai sang kurcaci kecil?" Ucapnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau_"Kata-kata buruk siapaku lontarkan tapi terpotong tanpa jeda oleh si Kurosaki. Terkejut? Aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapanya barusan. Kepalaku mendongak ke arah wajah dengan kesan arogan itu, seakan menanyakan sejak kapan dia ingat tentang penyebab kematiannya?

"Dia_wanita itu, mungkin tahu penyebab kematianku"

**ooo**

Takut-takut coba melangkahkan kaki mungilku memasuki toko bunga sederhana itu. Disambut dengan bunyi lonceng sebagai tanda bahwa sang pemilik toko kedatangan seorang pelanggan remaja perempuan.

Sambutan hangat, dengan senyuman yang menurutku bisa menaklukan hati para lelaki. Itulah cara wanita berusia 25 tahunan menyambut kedatanganku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ke arahku dengan lembut.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku setangkai bunga mawar merah?"

Aku pura-pura memesan setangkai mawar merah. Anggap saja ini adalah hari kebebasanku. Pada akhirnya hantu tampan itu bisa mengingat alasan kenapa dia bisa bergentayangan tanpa sebab. Lalu meneror remaja polos seperti diriku, dengan begini aku bisa menolongnya untuk kembali ke alam baka dengan tenang. Hidup tenang dan damai milik Rukia sebentar lagi akan kembali.

"Apa ini untuk kekasihmu?" Tanyanya kepadaku. Tangan halus itu dengan cekatan memotong stangakai mawar merah. Suara wanita itu lembut dan terkesan melayani pelanggan dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hah? Eh-iya" Jawabku kikuk. Sungguh di usia baru menginjak 17 tahun ini. Masa remajaku jauh dari kata pacaran. Mendengarnya saja terasa asing di telingaku. Apa ini karena efek sebagai gadis yang tak tahu tentang indahnya romansa cinta di masa muda? Yah, hati kecilku menangis meratapi kisah piluku. Oke, jangan berharap setelah keluar dari toko bunga ini kau akan disambut oleh pangeran berkuda teji yang tampan Rukia. Ucapkku dalam hati kecil.

Imajinasiku berkembang menggambarkan seorang pria tampan menjeputku dengan menaiki seekor kuda teji, menyambut sebagai seorang putri cantik yang tengah menanti kedatangan seorang pangeran. Tapi sayang imajinasi itu buyar dengan kedatangan seorang malaikat maut dengan membawa tongkat pencabut nyawa. Lalu tersenyum misterius ke arahku dengan wajah yang terbilang menawan? Heh? Ichigo? Seketika ku gelengkan kepala untuk mengakhiri imajinasi liar ini. Sungguh, mengingat wajah hantu itu sebagai malaikat maut membuat diriku lebih yakin. Ichigo Kurosaki suka merusak segalanya. Atau seandainya jika dia bereinkarnasi di kehidupan berikutnya, mungkin malaikat maut adalah pekerjaan yang pantas untuknya. Pandangan masa depanku tentang kehidupan hantu itu tidak terlalu buruk.

'he he he' tawa iblisku dalam hati.

"Pasti dia sangat berharga untukmu sampai-sampai kau yang memberinya bunga mawar merah ini" Wanita itu mengembalikan kesadaranku tepat pada waktunya.

"Eh-itu, iya" Jawabku lagi.

"Oh iya, apakah nona mengenal top model bernama Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ibarat memancing ikan, aku mencoba melempar umpan pada wanita tersebut. Bertanya tentang top model terkenal yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ah, ten_tu saja siapa yang tak kenal dengan dia, semua orang pasti tahu" Ucapnya dengan nada terpotong. Ah, aku yakin pasti dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Nona, bisakah anda membantuku? Aku mohon" Mata memohonku tak lepas memandang wajah nona itu. Berharap ada titik cerah untuk mengungkap misteri kematian si hantu tampan

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Rukichigo** : arigato, minaa... sy newbie disini, saya akan berusaha untuk tidak typo lagi lagi mungkin he hehe

**Nejes** : maafkan sy, ichigo tdk mati sbnarnya, cukup di fic ini aja ichigo sy bikin mati...

**Azzura yamanaka** : sy lanjutkan...! i_(@-@)_i


	3. Ingatan

Sejak awal **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

Ini hanya sebuah imajinasi yang tertuang dalam tulisan

IchigoxRukia

Typos, OOC, bahasa penulisan jelek dll

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki itu berhenti pada sebuah tempat duduk di pinggir jembatan. Mengistirahatkan penat yang mengganggu setelah cukup lama bergulat dengan asumsi pikiran. Tak cukup lama diikuti sosok lain yang juga ikut duduk disampingnya. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar.

Uap nafas berhembus, memberi warna pada udara dingin menjelang sore. Warna jingga terasa tak asing, menyising dari sisi barat. Warna orange menyatu padu dan semua warna itu membuat mata beriris violet merasa ingin tenggelam beberapa saat, meruntuki kesialan hidup yang mulai tak berujung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!"

Kedua kaki ini mulai letih. Dua jam, dihitung setelah keluar dari toko bunga. Kami bergegas mencari sepercik teka-teki yang baru didapat.

Inoue berkata, malam sebelum Ichigo dinyatakan menghilang, dia sempat melihat penampakan hantu orange, Eh maksudku tampilan Ichigo dalam bentuk manusia, alias masih hidup. Ya siapa yang mengira bahwa Ichigo sekarang menunjukan penampakan berbeda kepada diriku. Seperti saat ini, sosok menyeramkan dengan sorot mata tajam yang hampir keluar, menurutku. Entah kalau menurut Si Matsumoto.

Padahal bokongku baru menyentuh kursi taman tidak lebih dari dua menit. Seakan aku telah melupakan misi penting dua hari lalu. Ah, masa bodoh. Aku sudah tidak peduli, terpenting sekarang aku bisa istirahat dan melepas penat yang mulai mengganggu sedari tadi.

"Hei, cebol!"

"Apa? Aku lelah, jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, sudah cukup kau membuat kakiku hampir patah hari ini" Omelku.

"Cih, lihat disana, itu gang yang dimaksud si pelayan toko tadi?"

Jari panjang itu menunjuk ke sebuah gang sepi dekat ke arah jembatan. Dimana pertama kali aku menemukan si hantu arogan. Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai melayang-melayang tidak jelas disekitarku. Mau teriak juga percuma, aku sudah kebal dengan namanya hantu gentayangan.

"Lalu?"

"Kita kesana, siapa tahu ada petunjuk lain yang bisa kita ambil, kenapa akhir-akhir ini otakmu semakin tambah idiot"

"Kau ini! setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku, dasar hantu bodoh"

Aku sedikit menggrutu di akhir kalimat.

Yah seperti ini bila berhadapan secara langsung dengan hantu bodoh bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Secara ajaib suaraku ikut menghilang bila harus beradu agrumen. Dia seperti seorang master agrumentasi bertaraf internasional. Kelebihan cuma satu, pandai sekali dalam mebolak balikan fakta.

Aku sedikit melirik gang yang dia tunjuk tadi. Gang kecil dekat apartemen kosong dengan banyak tong sampah disisi kanan dan kiri. Mungkin, itu dulunya gang yang sangat ramai, tapi sekarang sudah beralih fungsi jadi tempat pembuangan sampah.

Demi jiwa dan raga yang hampir terpisah karena menuruti keiginan pangeran dari dunia lain. Aku mencoba menegakan tubuh dan berjalan perlahan ke arah gang yang jauhnya lima puluh meter dari tempat pendaratan bokongku. Aku sadar, disini akulah yang lebih bodoh dari pada hantu itu. Bodoh karena mau saja mengikuti apa yang diperintahkannya.

Butuh waktu lima menit, kalau tidak salah. Aku memasuki gang sepi tersebut. Kini cahaya senja tak lagi menggapai ke dalam gang ini. Ketika masuk, kedua mataku sudah disambut oleh kegelapan. Dimana aku hampir terjungkal akibat kaleng bekas minuman, kedua kakiku hampir saja tergelincir. Ibarat kata seperti seorang putri yang rela melakukan apa saja demi cintanya kepada pangeran kegelapan, seperti itulah kisahku. Bukan, maksudku gambaran situasiku yang aku alami saat ini.

"Aku jadi buta!" teriakku.

"Kau berisik, sejak kita bertemu kedua bola matamu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik"

"Kau pikir aku punya katarak" Aku benci nada bicaranya, sungguh.

"Kau baru sadar?" sambung Kurosaki.

Aku sudah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit tapi tidak menemukan serpihan bukti yang mengarah pada kematian Ichigo. Cicitan tikus dan sekali-kali ku jumpai kecoa mondar mandir dekat lubang pembuangan air. Sedikit menambah rasa jijik di tubuh. Ditambah bau anyir seperti mengaduk-aduk seisi perutku. Ah, senter hape sedikit redup, sebab menyoroti tempat kumuh tanpa hasil.

"Hei, nona kecil? Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu disini?"

Tiba-tiba suara sapaan membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan tersadar bahwa aku sendirian di tempat ini. Lupakan soal Ichigo, perannya sebagai mahkluk yang tak jelas, ia tidak termasuk dalam hitungan sebagai manusia.

Aku sedikit mundur ketika langkah kaki entah siapa itu semakin mendekat. Dalam gelap aku tidak bisa membedakan antara hantu atau manusia, tapi aku berkesimpulan manusia lebih berbahaya dari pada hantu. Secara gamblang sesama manusia bisa melakukan kontak fisik dan itu semakin membuatku takut.

"Lari Rukia, orang itu mencurigakan"

Ichigo berada didepanku dengan kuda-kuda aneh. Ada raut wajah cemas, sesekali dia tampilkan dari balik wajah angkuh yang lebih sering mendominasi dari sekian mimik wajah yang ia miliki. Baru sadar selain wajah galak, ternyata dia masih punya sisi kehantuan untuk melindungi manusia sepertiku. Pikiran masih berkabut dan aku masih belum bisa mencerna situasi dengan baik. Lagi-lagi nada mencemooh keluar dari arah sebrang dan aku baru sadar untuk segera mengambil seribu langkah menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin bermain-main disini?"

Teriakan makin jelas, makin kencang ku gerakan kaki ini untuk lari. Ah, ini salah si jeruk yang menyuruhku masuk dalam gang berisi buaya darat, sarang harimau atau apapun itu. Nyawaku sudah diambang bahaya, rasanya tulang kaki sudah mau copot dari engsel. Nafas tidak teratur sesekali ku tengok ke belakang berharap si pengejar itu menyerah karena jarak, tatapan lurus kulihat jalan menuju kebebasan sudah di depan mata. Lalu tanpa sengaja...

"Bruukkkk" Oke. Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elit karena kaleng bekas minuman lagi. Sudah cukup, aku tidak kuat untuk lari ketika rasa perih menjalar ke salah satu lutut. Aku pasrah sudah, perut lapar membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Ini bukan salah kaleng minuman itu. Sekali lagi ini kesalahan otak gilaku yang mau menuruti perintah si hantu tampan.

"Lari Rukia, lari!" Ichigo terus menyemangati dengan teriakan yang hampir membuat tuli telinga. Seandainya dia berada diposisiku, pikirku. Aku coba berdiri dengan kedua kaki sedikit bergetar. Menahan rasa sakit sebisa mungkin tapi...

"Kena kau!"

"Aaaaa!"

Hampir copot jantungku. Aku berontak pada seseorang yang mencekal pergelangan tanganku menarik kasar ke arahnya. Apa aku akan mati kali ini? Ya tuhan, ini bukanlah keinginanku untuk mati dengan cara tidak indah seperti ini. Ditambah lagi penyebab kematianku adalah orang yang sudah mati. Sungguh malang nasibmu Rukia.

Seperti plot twist, ibarat kata pahlawan selalu datang belakangan. Tapi kali ini pahlawan datang disaat aku butuh bantuan. Sebuah bogem mentah dengan tenaga extra menghajar tepat pada rahang preman mesum tersebut. Tubuhku terjungkal ke belakang, sudah bebas dari pelukan si preman. Ada rasa takut menyelimuti, aku coba berjalan pelan ke area tong sampah, setidaknya ini tempat teraman untuk sementara waktu, jauh dari area pertarungan antara si preman dan sang pahlawan. Mulai detik ini alur cerita kembali berubah. Rukia masih diberi kesempatan untuk meneruskan masa remajanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama preman itu sudah lari kocar-kacir. Dan aku melihat sang pahlawanlah yang jadi pemenangnya, berdiri kokoh dengan siluet rambut putih yang berkibar kesana kemari. Kesimpulanya pahlawan itu adalah seorang bapak-bapak tua. Bukan seorang pemuda tampan dengan seribu pesona.

Lelaki itu mendekat ke arahku yang masih meringkuk kaku di dekat tong sampah. Sedikit terkejut ketika suara sapaan bergema di telinga. Aku menoleh ke arah lelaki tersebut. Ekspetasiku tadi benar- benar keliru, ia seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berwajah dingin nan eksotis. Berambut putih sliver dengan wangi rosberry. Sial, siapa kira dengan rambut seputih dan setampan itu ku sebut dia seorang bapak tua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya dia pada diriku.

"Hah? Aku baik baik saja" Jawabku sedikit gagap akibat pesona lelaki tersebut bak pangeran dari negeri dogeng, dimana pesonanya dapat membutakan hati dan pikiran setiap wanita, termasuk diriku.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya lagi, hanya sebuah anggukan tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Dimana rumahmu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Sebenarnya sayang membuang kesempatan emas begini. Tapi sadar atau tidak sadar pertemuan kami baru dimulai tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Cukup membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk diantar pulang ke rumah oleh orang asing.

"Dengan luka seperti itu?"

Jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah lutut, seperti sihir tiba-tiba saja lututku jadi perih dan bisa kita lihat darah segar menetes tanpa henti. Ternyata luka akibat jatuh di gang sempit bisa separah ini. Netraku manatap pria yang berumur diatasku dengan tatapan ragu. Berhati-hati setelah peristiwa tadi sedikit membuatku cemas juga dengan keberadaan pria baru dihadapanku ini.

"Tenang aku bukan orang jahat, kau bisa cek kartu identitasku bila mau" Dia bisa membaca pikirinku, tanpa ba-bi-bu tangan kanan merogoh kartu identitas di saku jaket lalu memajang tepat di depan mukaku. Sedikit baris kata bisa aku lihat dari tulisan yang tertera pada kartu nama tersebut, bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang...

"Detektive?"

"Emb...bisa dibilang begitu, salam kenal aku Toshirou Hitsugaya"

" Rukia Kuchiki" Ucapku dengan penuh suka cita.

Begitulah akhir kesialanku yang berujung manis, terjebak di sarang buaya karena hantu idiot, tapi malah bertemu pangeran impianku. Jangan tanya dimana Ichigo saat musibah itu terjadi. Sejak awal ia hanya hantu gentanyangan mondar-mandir disekitarku dengan bibir mayun karena gagal jadi pria sejati, menurutku.

**oooo**

Kehebohan tidak terjadi diluar, keributan juga terjadi di dalam kamarku, sejak tadi kedua telingaku sudah berdengung nyaring akibat nyanyian dari Ichigo. Hantu itu tidak terima saat ucapanku merendahkan kadar kelelakia-nya. maksudku disini peranya sebagai laki-laki ketika seorang gadis dalam bahaya. Coba bayangakan aku hampir dinodai oleh pria gila di gang sempit, sedidaknya dia sebagai hantu bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti menakut-nakuti, misalnya.

"Kau gila ya"

"Apa?!" aku melotot karena dia juga melototiku.

"Aku sudah meneriakmu untuk lari, kau malah diam seperti patung"

"Namanya juga terkejut, wah untung saja ada pria tampan dan baik hati yang menolongku"

Aku membela diri, ibarat Ichigo seperti jaksa penutut umum yang sok mengadiliku karena insiden di gang sempit. Tolong, disini aku yang jadi korban bukan malah dijadikan terdakwa.

"Siapa tahu dia juga termasuk komplotan mereka"

Oke, dia mulai ngelantur tidak jelas. Mana mungkin seorang berhati baik memiliki wajah tampan jadi komplotan buaya buntung alias preman kuraci.

"Kenapa kau selalu menuduh orang sembarangan, dia sudah menyelamatkanku pasti dia orang yang baik, tidak sepertimu" Tuntutku.

"Apa kau bilang? Dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku, aku lebih tampan dan kaya"

Mulai dari sini dia menunjukan eksistensinya dulu sebagai seorang manusia sempurna. Seperti kertas putih tanpa noda tinta. Seperti langit biru tanpa awan dan begitu seterusnya.

"Tapi kau hantu" Ucapku lirih, sambil membuka balutan kasa di lutut kiriku. Sedikit perih sembelum kalimat tanya terulang lagi dari mulut arogan Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanyaku agak galak karena terganggu tatapan matanya yang terus memperhatikanku. Seakan-akan ada kotoran yang tertempel di wajahku.

"Kakimu"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu, bodoh"

"Kakiku baik-baik saja" Jawabku ketus. Masih sibuk membersihkan luka. Duh, beruntungnya hidupku bertemu dengan si kepala orange, seharian ini kakiku sudah jadi korban kerasnya jalanan. Sampai kapan aku harus jadi budak tanpa daya seperti ini?

Baik-baik, mari kita pikirkan cara terbaik untuk memutar balikan situasi. Sudah cukup aku jadi pesuruh.

"Maafkan aku"

Entah, dari mana datangnya mukjizat ini. Aku baru tau ternyata mulut tajamnya bisa mengucapkam kata maaf, sudah ku hitung dari pertama pertemuan kami hingga kesempatan saat ini. Ini kata terindah yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Apa?" Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau tuli ya?" Hantu ini semakin manambah tiap oktaf suaranya. Tidak terima ketika aku berubah tuli secara mendadak. Dasar gengsian, pikirku.

"Nada bicaramu tidak jelas kau membuatku ingin melakukan ritual pembersihan tau" Ancamku padanya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi tidak terimanya karena harus mengulang kalimat langka itu sekali lagi. Apa semasa hidup dia tidak pernah minta maaf kepada orang lain? Apa jangan-jangan ini kata maaf untuk pertama kali selama dia jadi manusia dan juga hantu?

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kakimu teluka"

"Maaf? Aku tidak mudah memaafkanmu begitu saja"

"Kau ini, aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku untuk minta maaf"

Nah, sekarang rasakan pembalasanku tuan penjunjung harga diri. Ibarat mangsa sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap. Ibaratkan kata Ichigo si Jerry kecil yang terjebak oleh Tom. Kini rencanaku sudah satu langkah di depan hantu tersebut.

"Iya, kau harus bertanggung jawab" Tunjukku pada dada bidangnya.

" Jangan bilang aku harus menikahimu" Selain bermulut tajam, Ichigo juga pria dengan tingkat percaya diri tinggi. Contohnya kalimat barusan. Menurutku tidak akan pernah ada kata-kata kita akan menikah dan itupun sangat mustahil tuan Kurosaki, batinku.

"Siapa sudi aku menikah dengan orang sepertimu, tuan ke ge-eran"

"Apa maksud pertanggung jawabanmu itu"

"Kau kan jenius, nah pinjamkan otak jeniusmu itu saat ujian kenaikan tingkat di kelasku"

Taring iblisku mulai keluar dari sela senyumanku. Pandangan ngeri seolah bertemu sesuatu yang lebih menangkutkan selama jadi hantu, Ichigo tunjukan pada diriku. Ternyata masih ada sisi menarik dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Kutunjuk luka di lututku sebagai upaya pertanggung jawabanya. Nah, kita lihat seberapa jeniusnya hantu ini dalam mendongkrak nilai ujian kenaikan tingkat semester ini.

"Baik-baik aku akan membantumu"

'Hahaha' mungkin sekarang ekor iblisku sudah keluar karena berhasil memojokan si hantu pemarah tersebut. Selamat, dewi fortuna masih dipihakmu Rukia.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Update lemot kaya keong

Happy reading #dirumahsaja

**haruki1244 : **kak aku salah satu fans tulisanmu... (@-@) hehe #pembacagelaptanpajejak

**nurulhdyt : **aku ikut semangat kalau km juga semangat hiyaaaa...

**Rukichigo : **keep spirit everytime..

**Nejes : **ibarat jinie kaka tapi dia orange bukan biru wkwk

**Tom Holland : **Karena baca review-mu aku update say...hatiku rindu akan kekonyolan mereka...huhu #dirumahsaja

#Terimakasih dukunganya walaupun saya baru disini, dukungan kalian jadi penyemangat dalam karya sederhana ini...

fic ini juga up di wattpad jd bila ada judul yg sama itu bukan copy/paste, penulisnya cuma saya kok... Arigatou minna...


End file.
